Animal Histopathology Core Facility (David C. Lee, Ph.D., Faculty Director; Virginia L. Godfrey, Ph.D., Facility Director) To encourage the use of animal models both as probes of cancer biology and as pre-clinical models for cancer therapy, it is important that high quality, rapid turnaround animal histopathology services be available. Headed by a cancer research-oriented veterinary pathologist, the UNC Animal Histopathology Core Facility: provides users with reliable, high quality, and cost-effective histologic services; offers consultation and training in the application of histopathologic assays to inexperienced users; and provides investigators with routine access to a board certified veterinary pathologist who can consult in the analysis of histologic slides or collaborate in experimental design. Since opening in late 1996, the facility has experienced dramatic growth, tripling its staff and developing a client base that comprises an increasing number of LCCC laboratories and programs. Usage increased by 53% from CY 1997 to 1998, with over 80% of use by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding. In addition to offering LCCC members reduced prices, the facility assists users in planning and modifying procedures to meet spatial research needs, resulting in considerable time and materials savings as well as superior histologic specimens. CCSG funding of $123,126, which will account for 61% of the total budget, will primarily support the facility's experienced Laboratory Manager (100%) and one histotechnician (75%), with more modest but crucial support requested for the Facility Director (15%). Support is also requested for the Faculty Advisor (5%), quality control materials, and maintenance contracts.